Stare
by NicolyBlack
Summary: "I can't just trust you, so please, give me a reason." Lily Evans odeia ser encarada, e era exatamente isso que James Potter estava fazendo. [Oneshot - Marotos - Lily/James]
Se tem uma coisa que Lily Evans odeia, é ser encarada.

Ela tentava se concentrar na sua tarefa de Feitiços, mas o peso dos olhos de outra pessoa impedia que sua mente voltasse até a aula que ela assistirá mais cedo, suas mãos suavam, impedindo-a de segurar a pena descentemente, seus olhos buscavam freneticamente os olhos de quem a encarava, e ela sentia a necessidade de olhar para a pessoa de tempos em tempos.

Lily Evans odeia ser encarada, e era exatamente isso que James Potter estava fazendo.

Ele amava ver o jeito que os olhos dela se estreitavam quando ela se concentrava, ou como os lábios dela se moviam automaticamente quando ela se põe a reler o que escreveu, ele amava constatar que desde o terceiro ano ela inclinava a cabeça para a esquerda enquanto escrevia, ele notará até mesmo que Lily começa a escrever segurando a pena firmemente, colocando muita pressão e fazendo com que sua letra saísse muito forte, e com o tempo ela ia suavizando o aperto e permitindo que sua letra saísse mais leve, até que ela começava a segurar forte demais a pena e o ciclo recomeçava.

James sabia que Lily se sentia nervosa ao ser encarada, e ele também sabia que ela odiava ser encarada, ele sabia perfeitamente o que isso causava na ruiva, mas ele não conseguia evitar, ele necessitava olha-la, o pensamento de convida-la para sair pairando em sua mente, mesmo que ele já soubesse a resposta.

Ela então, já estressada em ser observada, levantou a cabeça bruscamente, largando a pena com força em cima da mesa, direcionando seu olhar até o garoto, que estava sentado em um dos sofás.

Lily nunca admitiu isso, mas ela gostava da atenção que Potter lhe dava, ela também nunca admitiria o quanto ela o achava bonito, afinal, ela odiava o presunçoso e arrogante do Potter.

James sorriu ao perceber que agora tinha a total atenção da ruiva. Ele se endireitou no sofá, e fixou seus olhos nos olhos verdes de Lily.

— Qual o problema, Potter? — Lily praticamente gritou depois de uns três minutos.

— Estava pensando em convida-la para ir a Hogsmeade comigo, no próximo passeio. — James disse, casualmente, após dar de ombros, fazendo Lily bufar.

— Você não tem nada para fazer não, Potter? — ela cruzou os braços e se encostou na cadeira.

— Não. — respondeu prontamente. — Olhar para você é a melhor coisa que existe. — James disse como se fosse nada, mas Lily notou a sinceridade em sua voz, o que a fez corar.

— Potter! — ela ralhou após se recuperar do breve susto.

— O que? Meus pais me ensinaram a ser sincero.

— Sincero é a última coisa que você é, Potter! — Lily gritou e se levantou, a sua mão indo de encontro, automaticamente, a sua varinha, que estava guardada nos bolsos internos de suas vestes.

— Eu não sei qual o problema que você tem em aceitar que eu realmente te a... —James começou a falar, mantendo a aparente calma.

— Calado! Não ouse dizer nem mais uma palavra! — ela o interrompeu, o desespero mais que claro em sua voz. Sua expressão era de medo.

— Eu te amo. — mesmo assim, ele completou sua frase.

James aumentou seu tom de voz, para que ela ouvisse, que estava cheia de sinceridade, seus olhos, suplicantes, para que ela acreditasse. Seu corpo se endireitou no sofá, e seus lábios se fecharam em uma linha reta.

Ele estava pronto para receber os gritos da ruiva. Gritos esses que não vinheram.

Lily não gritou, não amaldiçoou, não xingou e não azarou. Ela não fez, aparentemente nada. Ela estava com uma expressão assustada, o corpo rígido e o rosto pálido, os olhos arregalados e a boca perfeitamente fechada. James a olhava curioso, afinal, essa não era uma reação natural da ruiva.

Era de senso comum que James Potter amava Lily Evans. Assim como também era de conhecimento geral que Lily Evans desprezava o arrogante, imaturo, presunçoso, idiota, patético e irresponsável do James Potter.

Suas brigas eram comuns, até os professores estavam acostumados aos gritos da monitora direcionados ao maroto, afinal, muitos desses gritos eram proferidos nas salas de aula.

Mas essa reação de Lily era completamente inédita. No fundo, ele desejava que ela desse mais um de seus escândalos.

— O-o que? — a voz dela saiu mais como um sussurro, encerrando o conflito de James.

— Eu disse que te amo, de verdade.

James estava pronto para se levantar do sofá, porém Lily foi mais rápida. Ela se aproximou dele, ficando em pé, na frente do maroto, que ainda estava sentado, ela retirou sua varinha do bolso, e a apontou para ele. James estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não se assustou, mas a esse ponto, ele esperava qualquer coisa vinda dela, por isso o susto passou do mesmo jeito que veio, repentinamente.

— Não ouse, nunca mais, a repetir isso para mim. — a voz dela estava tremula, mas parecia que quem estava em sua frente era o próprio Lord Voldemort, do tanto que a sua mão tremia.

— Lily. — foi a única coisa que James foi capaz de falar, sua voz tinha um pouco de escárnio, no fundo, ele tinha vontade de rir. Não de alegria ou diversão, mas de desespero. James tinha medo de Lily, não do que ela poderia fazer, mas sim do que ela poderia falar.

Lily abriu a boca, como se fosse pronunciar um feitiço, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Ela apenas ficou lá, parada e encarando ele, com sua varinha em mão, apontada para o rosto de Potter.

James estava esperando uma reação dela, e vendo que essa reação não viria, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo Lily despertar.

— Por que você insiste em me perturbar? — ela aproximou mais ainda a varinha do rosto dele.

— Perturbar? Eu gostava de fazer isso até metade do nosso quarto ano, mas agora, sou eu que pergunto, por que você insiste em não acreditar em mim? — James apenas queria fazer Lily acreditar nele, mas ele não sabia como.

— Não fuga da minha pergunta! — Lily quase gritou, agora deixando o desespero mais que transparente em sua voz.

— Eu não quero te perturbar Lily, quero que você acredite em mim. — ele levou a mão até seus óculos, quando terminou de falar, para empurra-los de volta para o rosto.

— Você não pode ter qualquer tipo de sentimentos por mim. — ela queria que essa frase saísse como uma afirmação, sem ter qualquer tipo de dúvida, mas acabou saindo como uma pergunta.

— Por que? Você acha que eu retirei meu coração, por acaso? Ou que eu sou um robô? Por que eu não posso te amar?

A pergunta de James afetou Lily mais do que ele pretendia. Ele não podia ama-la, podia? Ele era capaz de sentir alguma coisa? Ou de gostar de alguém mais do que ele gostava dele mesmo? James Potter não era capaz de amar, ele só queria saber de curtição e zoação, ele não conseguia levar nada a sério, muito menos um sentimento tão sincero e puro como amor.

Mas, ele ainda era uma pessoa, certo? E pessoas são capazes de amar, não é? Até Petúnia era capaz de amar, por que então o Potter não seria? Oras, porque era simplesmente um absurdo, ele ser apaixonado por ela. Ele queria apenas brincar com ela, todos sabiam disso.

Então por que a voz dele estava transbordando sinceridade? Por que ele parecia tão seguro disso? Lily nunca cogitou realmente a possibilidade de que ele pudesse estar falando a verdade, todo esse tempo.

Ela não sabia mais como reagir, a imagem que ela tinha de Potter, como um moleque que só sabe pensar em quadribol e em azarar os outros, que não conseguia ser sério, e só sabia fazer pegadinhas, aos poucos foi se desfazendo. Quando James cresceu? Quando ele começou a levar os estudos a sério? Quando ele parou de ficar com as garotas, apenas por curtição, sem levar os sentimentos delas em consideração? Quando ele parou de azarar qualquer um apenas para se divertir? Ela estava tão focada em odiar ele, que ela não percebeu que ele cresceu e deixou de ser uma criança mimada, e no final, quem não tinha amadurecido, era ela mesma.

Lily nem notou suas ações, ela entrou no modo automático. Sua varinha voltou para suas vestes, ela colocou uma de suas pernas no sofá, ao lado do corpo de Potter, e fez a mesma coisa com a outra perna, ficando por cima dele. James tirou a expressão de sinceridade do rosto, e mudou para uma de espanto, sua mente não estava conseguindo acompanhar o que estava acontecendo. Lily levou sua mão até o rosto dele, e a repousou na bochecha dele, aos poucos, ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, até seus lábios se encostarem. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou parada, enquanto James arregalou os olhos o máximo que conseguia, e ficou sem reação. Após uns segundos, Lily se afastou dele, e ficou o encarando, sem saber como reagir.

James estava em estado de choque, ele não sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer, seu cérebro tinha pifado. Aquela não era Lily Evans, era? A anos que ele roubava beijos da ruiva, mas em nenhuma dessas vezes, a iniciativa foi dela, e ela nunca chegou a corresponder, e então, como simplesmente ela tinha decidido lhe beijar?

Então, como em um piscar de olhos, Lily retornou para a realidade, e ao perceber a situação, ela teve vontade de se azarar, mas, ao invés disso, ela colou seus lábios nos de James mais uma vez.

Dessa vez não foi apenas um selinho. Tinha anos que James se perguntava como deveria ser o beijo dela, não os beijos roubados, que ela sempre lhe devolvia com um tapa bem dado no rosto, mas sim o beijo em que ela corresponderia, e para sua surpresa, o beijo que ele tanto ansiava partiu dela. Já Lily, internamente, tinha vontade de beija-lo, mas nunca iria admitir isso para si mesma, afinal, Potter era asqueroso. Sua surpresa não poderia ser maior ao notar, então, que o beijo dele era doce, inebriante, ao ponto de faze-la esquecer seu próprio nome, viciante.

Eles se esqueceram de tudo, se esqueceram do próprio tempo, pela primeira vez em anos, Lily se esqueceu dos estudos, ela apenas queria ficar para sempre nos braços de Potter, que agora estavam em volta de sua cintura, lhe dando uma sensação de conforto e segurança.

Quando o ar faltou, eles se separam. James ainda não conseguia pensar direito, e Lily não lhe deu tempo para pensar.

— Ok, eu vou com você em Hogsmeade. — ela disparou, sem parar para respirar, e então saiu de cima dele, para então ir correndo até as escadas dos dormitórios, a última coisa que James viu foi o mar ruivo do cabelo dela, balançando.

James ainda não tinha conseguido associar tudo que tinha acontecido, sua mente tinha travado, o que diabos tinha acontecido? Sua mente estava uma completa confusão.

Lily não tinha lhe azarado, nem lhe xingado ou lhe amaldiçoado, depois de ele ter convidado ela para sair, no lugar disso, ela tinha lhe beijado, duas vezes! E ainda tinha aceitado seu convite. Não, não era isso que tinha acontecido, não podia ser. Ele estava sonhando, essa era a única resposta lógica.

De repente, um choque atingiu ele com tudo, e James se levantou com um pulo do sofá, a ficha ainda não tinha caído.

— Por Merlin! — ele gritou, e então olhou para a mesa onde antes Lily estava sentada. — Quadribol! — ele exclamou, sem pensar realmente, ao ver que Lily deixou sua tarefa em cima da mesa.

James então foi correndo até a mesa, para pegar o trabalho de Lily, e acabou tropeçando no curto caminho, mas ele não se importou, apenas pegou a tarefa dela e saiu em disparada para as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Sua mente estava a mil, e só foi parar quando ele deu de cara com a porta do dormitório. Ele abriu rapidamente a porta, e entrou gritando qualquer coisa, mesmo que nenhum dos marotos estivesse lá para ouvir.


End file.
